


Strictly Business

by hibachi_shrimp



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mystery Shack, Possessive Behavior, also, but weirdmagedon never happened, its mostly canon, ok so i kinda did this weird, there will be links to the nsfw stuff, theres background mabcifica, theres sex but not directly written here, we like a good human bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibachi_shrimp/pseuds/hibachi_shrimp
Summary: Dipper is seeing some really weird stuff recently. Triangles lining the shack walls, eyes in the trees, hell, even a few de-toothed animals in the forest. No one else sees this, though. So it’s reasonable to believe he’s going insane... or that there’s a chaotic megalomaniac demon trying to get his attention.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a sunny day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. One of those days that feels surreal and peaceful, warm and clear. The town is lively, all happy that Summer has finally arrived.

The Pines twins have just finished college, and are finally to adulthood. Currently, Dipper and Mabel are living in the Mystery Shack. Soos runs the place now, along with Melody and their 3 year old, Penny. Stan and Ford did pass away, but it wasn’t in vein. Both died in their sleep, 2 days apart. Let’s just say there was a lot of glitter in everyone’s eyes during the funeral.

As for the twins careers, Mabel’s planning to be a fashion designer, selling her eccentric and bright sweaters. She’ll make it big, no doubt. Dipper’s going to go for... well... he has no idea. He majored in general biology, planing to find some job in Gravity Falls. That didn’t quite work out, as he’s still out of options job-wise. Luckily, Soos isn’t charging rent, but Dipper would like to eventually pay for his stay here, as Soos has a family to take care of.

Speaking of Soos, Dipper walks into the kitchen to find him getting ready for the second tour of the day. It’s a Friday, which means tourists will be coming in hoards today. Dipper agrees to work the gift shop, as Soos already has enough on his plate with the tours today. He walks behind the counter, unlocking the cash register and starting up the monitor attached. 

”Thanks for running the gift shop today, hambone. Really helps me out.”

”Anytime.”

Soos heads out to greet the customers, and Dipper pulls up a chair. It’ll be a while before anyone comes in here. He opens a random newspaper, mindlessly reading the contents. First thing he sees is a picture of Gideon and his new tattoo. The guy really made a lot of progress in the past few years. A bit taller, got a different haircut, hell, he even has a girlfriend now. Hasn’t bothered the Pines in a while, maybe he’ll wave to them on the street every now and then, but no ‘trying to steal the deed to the Mystery Shack’ shenanigans.

A subtle glowing light fills the room. It takes a moment for Dipper to notice, but he eventually lifts his head from the newspaper. What he sees is certainly not what he expected, but its not too out of the ‘Gravity Falls Normal’. Thousands of gold symbols line the room. On every surface, every wall, crack and crevice. Upon closer inspection, the symbols appear to be triangles. Thousands of tiny triangles everywhere. They fade away as quickly as they appeared, and Dipper stays still for a moment.

Dipper’s train of thought starts up almost immediately. It could be a spell of some sort, or it could be a call from something. If it were a spell, it would have to be some kind of protection or curse. It can’t be either of those, as he put up a protection spell that would be extremely hard to bypass. It came directly from Ford and Stan’s new journal, and it was created with immense care. However, that doesn’t rule out a call from something. And if it’s a call, then it’ll most likely happen more than once. So if he just waits for it to happen again it would make things much easier. Still it does leave him wondering. Who were they trying to contact? Was it Dipper? Or was he just the wrong person in the right place? Was it-

“Hey Dip! What’s going on in that noggin of yours? You’ve been staring at that stapler for 5 minutes.”

”Oh. Oh, yeah. Sorry about that... just, tired.”

”Alrighty then, I’m headed to the Pacifica’s place. Call me if you need anything.”

”Okay, see you later.”

Dipper’s been to Gravity Falls enough to know that this is one of those supernatural occurrences, and he’s determined to figure this out.

* * *

That night, as expected, Dipper couldn’t sleep. He’s always been a bit of a night owl, except it’s more of an insomnia problem rather than just being a night owl. He’s been out on the roof for a while now, doodling in a journal of his and waiting for some miraculous wave of tiredness to come over him. It’s a nice night, just the right temperature, a light breeze. The moon provides a soft light, allowing him to see the pages of his journal. Dipper takes a moment just to look at the moon. He breathes in deeply, taking in the scent of pine and nostalgia. It truly is nice, even if the moment is somewhat ruined by his lack of sleep.

Dipper opens his eyes, and is immediately taken aback. The moon appears to be a gigantic eye, looking directly at him. Looking around, he finds that those triangles are back, covering every surface he can see. The world slowly turns monochrome, and each and every tree has at least one yellow eye opened, staring into Dipper’s soul. Well, that confirms that there’s something trying to contact Dipper, and Dipper only. It’s a decent conclusion, considering there are thousands of eyes staring at him right now.

Dipper’s also not brain dead. He sees the triangles, the eyes, the gold and yellow theme to these calls, not to mention the fact that he’s most definitely in the Mindscape right now. There’s truly only one creature this could be.

”Well, well, well. Look who’s back in Gravity Falls. Good to see you, Pine Tree.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow. I’m writing a fic about an old show that no one talks about anymore? Yes. Do I care? Yes.
> 
> If you’re reading this, thank you.

Bill Cipher. Of course. The demon that stuck forks in his arm, shows up constantly just to annoy the twins, messed with his uncles on multiple occasions, and is probably always watching the Pines family. Dipper puts his head in his hands. Of course its Bill.

Except... when he turns around, he doesn’t see a triangle. Instead, it’s a man dressed in a long tailed yellow tux, a white button up underneath that, black pants, a top hat, and a bow tie to top it off. He’s got wavy blond hair and bright yellow eyes, well, one bright yellow eye. The other is just black in the iris. Dipper has always been good at denial, so he’s currently trying his hardest to deny the fact that this new form of bill is considerably attractive.

“Why are you here? More importantly, why do you need me?”

“Right to the questions, huh kid? What if I just wanted to pay you a visit?”

“You wouldn’t go through this much trouble to get my attention if you were just ‘paying a visit.’”

“True. Well, if you really must know, I’m here to make a deal with you.”

“A deal. Wow, like that doesn’t sound completely and totally unappealing.” 

“Just hear me out. I’m looking for a body -stop making that face, I don’t want yours- and you’re the only one here who can pull off the spell to make me one. You’ve read all of Sixers’ journals religiously, and I know you’ve found the one that composes a human body.”

So that means the body he has now must be some kind of illusion. Interesting.

“Why do you even need a human body?”

“Simple! Being in a human body would allow me to closely study the Pines family and Gravity Falls. I know a lot of things, sure, but occasionally I’m not fully up to date. So this would be a go in, research, watch, and eventually have everything I need to leave the human vessel and move on.”

“Well, what’s in it for me?”

“I could give you whatever you desire-“

“No, not interested. I’m fully content with how my life is now.”

Dipper is fully aware of the consequences of making a deal with a demon. Especially Bill. Bill’s clever and a great liar, and he knows how to find a loophole in almost any deal. If Dipper’s gonna take this deal, its gonna be a little more elaborate than “give me body and I give you power”. He’s seen how that goes too many times.

“I could-“

“No.”

“What about-“

“No.”

“You’re stubborn, but you’ll come around eventually. See ya later, sapling.”

He is stubborn, Bill’s right about that. But he won’t come around, he’s not that stupid.

Yet.

* * *

It’s a few days later when the next call shows up. This time, Dipper hears maniacal laughing in the distance. Slowly, his world goes greyscale, and he’s apparently done eating lunch for now. So much for hoping he wouldn’t show up again.

“Hey there, Pine Tree!”

Dipper doesn’t care to respond, he’s too busy eating his sandwich to care.

“So. I’ve made a change in our deal. Make me a human body, and I’ll teach you all you want to know about magic and the secrets of Gravity Falls. I’ll help you figure out how to even wield magic yourself. All I need is a human body and a place to stay.”

That... does sound appealing. Although, Dipper wouldn’t be able to find a place for him to stay, not unless Soos agrees. Which he probably would, but dipper would feel immensely horrible.

“I wouldn’t have a place for you to stay. Soos runs this place, and I’m not gonna make him deal with another person living here.”

“I can pay rent. There are so many cults who will do whatever I ask! Needless to say, I have millions of dollars in gold buried around this town.”

Why is he actually thinking about this?

“I... could maybe agree. But I have conditions.” 

“I’m sure we could negotiate!”

“No conquering anything. That means countries, continents, states, cities, nothing.”

“Kid, that’s literally what I do for a living.”

“Alright, never mind then-“

“Fine! Fine. I won’t conquer anything.”

“Also, no hurting my family or this town, or involving them in any of your plans and schemes. I know, inevitably, I’m already involving myself in your plan by possibly taking this deal, but no one else.”

“Fine. Gods, you Pines are insufferable. So it’s a deal?”

Dipper hesitates for a moment. Is it a deal? His brain has been working overtime trying to find any loopholes in his statements, but he hasn’t been able to spot a single one. It also seems like they’re on pretty equal ground here. Dipper learns magic and keeps his family and friends from being hurt by Bill, and Bill gets a human body, a research ground and a place to stay. The only problem is that Bill can still hurt Dipper, and he can still see his dreams. Dipper has pretty good protection around his thoughts and dreams, so he should be fine on that. Maybe not the best, but not the worst. 

“Another thing, you can’t hurt me. I don’t want to die because of this stupid deal.”

“Sure thing. You made a decision?”

Dipper sighs, he hesitates, and he shakes Bill’s hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Both of their hands are wrapped in blue fire, it licks up their arms, covering both bodies. It doesn’t hurt though. It... tickles, almost. Bill’s metaphorical hand is somehow soft and unusually warm. 

“Smart choice, kid.”

“So, what’s next? Make you a body?”

“Yup! About time!”

Dipper trots up the stairs to retrieve the newer rendition of the journal. Bill follows behind him, humming a tune that sounds familiar. He calls it journal 4, as it was the last journal made by both Stan and Ford. It’s got hundreds of insane creatures and powerful spells. He’s actually surprised that Bill hasn’t tried to snag this one yet. Even if he did try, theres an insane Bill specific spell keeping him from touching it or even coming close to it.

He makes it up to his room, grabbing the journal and flipping through its pages. He knows exactly what page the entry is on, page 57, and its called “Human Transmutation”. At base level, it’s a ritual that literally pulls apart the subject piece by piece in order to put them back together in another realm. In this case, Bill will be transported from his realm, and placed in a human body in this realm.It seems easy enough, but the runes and such are very specific. The Latin chants seem to be a bit hard to pronounce, but Ford has taught him enough about Latin that he could pull it off.

“Okay, for this rendition of human transmutation, I’ll need a purified cloth, something to represent each of the 4 elements, and 16 drops of my own blood. Not too hard.”

“Well, the purified cloth is gonna be a problem. I’m not a pure being, so I’ll be killed as soon as I get here.”

“Well, a substitute for a pure item would have to be something corrupted. So I’ll just curse the cloth, and there’s that.”

“Perfect! I will admit, you’re smart, kid.”

Dipper’s going to ignore that spike of confidence. He knows he’s smart, so he’s not sure why hearing it from the demon was different. Either way, he doesn’t care much. He’s gotta get this ritual started.

After gathering all the materials, he began drawing the runes in the ground. After a good ten minutes, he was done, and it was time to start the ritual. He placed the four elements at north, south, east and west. A feather to represent air, water from a nearby lake, a burning candle, and just some simple dirt for earth. Next, he cut open his hand, letting exactly sixteen drops of his blood fall onto the cursed cloth. The last step: the confusing Latin.

After spending about ten minutes attempting to get all of the pronunciation right, he had to move back immediately. An overpowering yellow light began to shine from the runes, emanating a heat that feels staticky and wonderful. And in the very middle, a body. It looks kinda inside out, sure, and its organs are still being arranged correctly, but it’s a body. He did it.  _He made a human body_.  Slowly but surely, the body came together, and then the more detailed things. Dipper doesn’t get to particularly decide what Bill will look like, but he’s assuming its gonna be about the same as his human-ish appearance he had beforehand.

Blond hair began to flow out of it’s scalp, fluffy and a bit different from the original form. Maybe if he squinted, Dipper could see a few freckles. The body was reasonably tall, maybe even a little taller than Dipper... okay definitely taller. He actually looked...  normal . Then, wide, bright yellow eyes open. Well, that doesn’t look too normal. 

The light died down, as well as the heat coming from it. The body was lowered to the ground, and Bill was officially a conscious human.

Oh god. What has he done.

“Wow! I have fingers! And hair! And an _actual dick!_ ”

“Well, that is part of the whole ‘becoming a human’ thing.”

“So, what now?”

“Well, now we have to talk to Soos.”

The part he’s been dreading. Here we go.

———

After a bit of time trying to find actual clothes for Bill to wear (other than a cursed cloth), they found Soos by the vending machine. 

“Hey, Soos? I have a question to ask, and you’re probably gonna hate me, and I know you already have enough to deal with, and-“

“Dude. I get it. You wanna ask me to let your friend stay here.”

“How did you-“

“I've learned to interpret your stuttering over the years, not to hard to decipher. As long as he pays rent and cleans up after himself, I’m cool with it. There’s an extra space for him upstairs, since Mabel cleaned up that old wax statue room and made it into a room for herself.”

“O-oh. Thanks man. I really appreciate it. Anyway, I guess we’ll head upstairs...? Thanks again.”

“Wait! I didn’t introduce myself to your friend. Hey, the name’s Soos. That’s Melody, and that’s Penny. We own the Mystery Shack here. Also, since Dipper’s a bit out of it right now and forgot to ask about this, rent would be 800 a month. Not to expensive, I mean, this place isn’t really the Ritz.”

“Will do! Bill, I’m a friend from college. I’m in Gravity Falls to study the dip in normality here, and I know Dipper here is pretty good at that kinda thing. I won’t be too much trouble, just don’t wake me up early on Saturdays. That’s a deal breaker.” Dipper nudged Bill in the side, a little annoyed at the choice of words there. 

“I feel that, man. Anyway, there should be an extra set of sheets in the upstairs closet, and you can use the mattress that’s already on the bedframe. See ya’ll later!”

“See ya!”

Dipper waits until they’re at least halfway up the stairs before speaking up.

“Did... did you just come up with a whole renting arrangement as well as befriend Soos in the span of like, 10 minutes?”

“I did. Not too hard, if you know how to do more than ramble anxiously. It’s called social skills, kid.”

“Fuck off, Bill.”

“Question mark has always been a real smart guy, just pretends he’s not. Would be a useful asset.”

“I’m gonna ignore what you just said. So, what’s next on the agenda?”

After making it up the stairs, Bill goes for the linen closet before heading to the room to get those sheets.

“Well, after I’m all moved in, we could try some simple magic. Lighting a candle, destroying the fabric of the universe, you know, easy spells. Something your weak ass can handle.”

“Already getting some insults in, huh? Magic practice. Sounds good. Tearing apart the universe? Not so good. Also, I'm not that weak.”

Bill creaked the door to the attic room open.

“Well, first I need to-“

And there, standing in the doorway with a worried, yet angry look on her face, was Mabel. Who was  supposed  to be at Pacifica’s right now.

“Oh, Dipper, how nice of you to drop in. Care to tell me why _Bill Cipher_ is in this house again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the next chapter:
> 
> Mabel knows. She angy. 
> 
> Dipper=bi. 
> 
> Problem with that? Actually, there is a problem related to it.
> 
> (psst, lemme tell you a secret, bill knows he bisexual, and he ain’t holding back man)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, he’s kind of at a loss for words here. See, Mabel is a boss at sensing the presence of spirits or demons. After years of practice, it’s become an amazing tool for their adventures and field research. You know what it’s not an amazing tool for? Trying to hide a demon in your house without your family finding out. And yet, that plan was foiled surprisingly quickly. So, here they are. In a room with Dipper’s angry sister and a demon who looks right on the edge of bursting into a laughing fit. That’s probably because Dipper has been standing in the doorway speechless for about 10 seconds now.

“Well?”

“Uh.. I- well he’s- and I didn’t want-“

He sighed, realizing he wasn’t making much progress by stuttering. 

“I made a deal with him.”

“You what?!”

See, Mabel has never been a huge fan of Bill. There are several incidents that either caused Mabel to lose a potential summer romance, or have almost killed their family in attempts to steal the journal. In the end, he stopped trying to get the journal, as Gideon called off their deal officially after he got out of prison. After that, Bill’s job was to simply annoy the Pines family and try to get out of Gravity Falls. So, he showed up to interrupt Dipper on multiple occasions, usually when performing some kind of deadly experiment, or out adventuring alone. Usually it would end with a punch to a metaphorical eyeball. Then there’s Mabel. One time, he showed up while she was bedazzling her latest sweater. Bill scared her, and she got a rhinestone stuck in her nose. She had to go to the hospital to get it removed. That’s one very particular reason she’s not too fond of him.

So right now is probably the moment where she would remember that, grimace, and start either staring a hole into Bill’s head or giving Dipper a lecture. However, none of those things happened.

“Bill. What’s your plan here? How did you get my brother, the smartest person I know, to do the dumbest thing I could think of.”

“Well, good to see you too, Shooting Star. And for your information, I’m just here for the human body. Also, it was a pretty good deal on both ends.”

“Most likely better for you. You always find a loophole, and Dipper here knows that. So, what was it? Brainwashing? Hypnosis? Seduction?”

Dipper's face went beet red. And he is not seeing things, Bill definitely just smiled at that.

“Wh- No! Hell no. It was just a deal that made sense. Mabel, he hasn’t done anything to us for a long time. The worst he’s done is stick a rhinestone up your nose and scare me out of my mind in the woods a few times. He doesn’t particularly have it out for our heads.”

She seemed to think about that for just a quick second before returning to her prior resolve. 

"Okay. But I still don't approve, and I'll be keeping my eyes on you, Bill Cipher. I know you're up to something. Just don't do anything to me or my brother and we'll both be on good terms."

"Sure thing, Shooting Star. Now if you excuse me, I've got a room to set up."

"Ok then- wait, what?! What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, uh, I forgot to mention... he may or may not be staying here... in the Mystery Shack.. due to some, uh, deal conditions."

Mabel stood in what seemed to be either silent horror or anger. Either way, it didn't look too good.

"You mean- he's- Bill Cipher is-"

"Sure am! Better get used to it, star. I'll be here for a while."

Even Dipper was surprised at how hard she could punch.

* * *

Dipper watched as Bill sat on his freshly made bed, ice pack on his eye, and a scarily excited expression on his face.

"I mean, I knew the human body could bruise easily, but look at this! One punch to the eye and its already an oozing disgusting mess! Fascinating."

Mabel has long since gone downstairs to process this insanity, which she had all the right to do. Dipper wasn't really planning on springing the news on her like this. He didn't really intend for her to find out at all. At least he didn't have to actually sit down and tell her about all this. He's not too great with confrontation. Now he had to find some way to deal with this insomnia, though. It's two in the morning now, Dipper having given up on a good nights rest and turned on the light. Bill never actually sleeps, so there won't be a problem with Dipper's sleep frustrations. So, now he's been sitting here for half an hour, talking to Bill about random events in history or the mysterious creatures of Gravity Falls. He asked about The Hide Behind, which Dipper has never actually seen. Even Grunkle Ford had never seen it in person, which is saying something. Well, according to Bill, the species was just a little shy. In reality, they were just moving darkness, a creature that was too elusive and shy to be seen. Bill had apparently seen one and even conversed with it. They act just like humans, have their own societies and relationships. But they're just as afraid of humans as humans are afraid of the dark. Dipper was honestly surprised at how much information Bill was just willing to give.

"It's not as supernatural as you may think. I was talking one of them, Frank, and turns out he had a wife and kids and worked as an _accountant_. Not weird enough for my taste, but that doesn't stop you from wanting to know about weirdly normal accountant shadows."

"Yeah, thanks."

Dipper ended up falling asleep at some point, and woke up in the morning to a room filled with bright morning light and an empty bed on the other side of the room. Of course, that wouldn't usually be concerning, if the person who was supposed to be in that bed wasn't a demon who enjoyed creating chaos. So, naturally, Dipper shot out of bed, threw some clothes on and clomped down the stairs. What he found was... strangely and suspiciously domestic. Mabel was at the table, sparkly coffee cup in hand, Melody was sitting next to her with Penny in her lap, reading the newspaper. And the weirdest part of it all... Bill was sipping a cup of coffee with a plate of toast, simply looking _human._ Dipper squinted at him from the stairs. Bill seemed to notice this stare, and just raised his eyebrows at the boy before taking a bite of toast. Since when did he eat? 

Dipper shuffled over to the coffee machine, taking a look at the time. It was about 9 o'clock, which wasn't too late. He grabbed a mug, and proceeded to fill it to the brim with straight black coffee.

"A little strong, don't ya think?" Bill commented, grinning a little.

"More caffeine."

Dipper took a large sip of coffee, hoping his drowsiness would wash away soon. While he drank, he thought over the schedule for the day. First things first was probably clothes shopping for Bill. He was already complaining about Dipper's wardrobe yesterday, and Dipper know he would only get more persistent about it. Next would probably be magic training, which will take a while, so they should head up to town soon if he wanted to have plenty of training time.

"Bill, you wanna head to town soon? We've got a few supplies to get for the house and you've got to stop by the bank." Mostly utter lies, but he was sure there would be questions as to why Bill didn't have clothes.

"Sounds good."

* * *

After a considerable amount of time spent clothes shopping, and a trip to the very depths of the woods for some of Bill's cult-offered gold, they finally made it back home. Bill's taste in clothes was not nearly what Dipper expected it to be, as it mostly consisted of casual button-ups and jeans, training clothes, and maybe the occasional semi-formal outfit. He always saw Bill as the "dress super nice for any event" kinda guy. Anyway, they made it back to the Shack with plenty of time to spare for magic lessons. 

They both went upstairs to change into more practical clothing, both entering the room at the same time, and it almost, almost slipped past Dipper's mind that they were changing in the same room. Of course that shouldn't be a problem, but the instant flush on his face said the opposite. He basically signed up to share a room with this demon, which means Bill can change in here if he wants. And of course Dipper considered just grabbing his clothes and going to the bathroom to change, but he already had his shirt half off when the realization hit him. So it was either just finish changing and suck it up, or grab his clothes and go to the bathroom. And of course have deal with the comments or teases from Bill that would be inevitable if he tried to slip out of the room with a flushed face. But of course, Bill had no problem just stripping in the middle of the room (because he apparently has no boundaries.) And that's exactly what he did. He was already almost butt naked before Dipper could even get in the right mind to turn away. And wow, he didn't really have a toned body, but he did have just enough muscle to satisfy Dipper. Bill was tall, his torso long, hair blond and just a little mussed, and somehow it all matched up with an inhuman grin and yellow eyes. And god, if that wasn't doing things to Dipper. Things he would never admit. What? What is he even thinking? This guy isn't human, he isn't attractive, and Dipper is definitely not in denial. And to make matters worse, the demon noticed his staring, and decided to send a wink and an awfully devious smile his way.

Was this Dipper's cue to blush like a ridiculous anime schoolgirl? Yes. Was he now going to frantically dress so he wouldn't have to live through this torture any longer? Yes.

So he was a little attracted to the demon. Okay? What does that matter? Bill made himself purposely attractive when they did the ritual, so obviously Dipper might think he's a little hot. Oh well, sue him. Thankfully, he was distracted from his thoughts when Bill walked out the door, assuming Dipper would be following. So they both headed out of the shack and out into the forest. Bill and Dipper both knew the woods like the back of their hand, so he was sure they would find a spot in no time.

Dipper was right, as they quickly found a clearing close to the shack. It was cleared out a few years ago when some family wanted to move out here, but they kinda just stopped clearing the area after a month. No one ever really figured out why, so it was brushed over after a while. While it did seem weird, what in Gravity Falls wasn't weird? Speaking of weird, Bill and him had talked a bit on the way, mostly about the past incidents Dipper had in this part of the woods. But Bill did briefly talk about mushrooms that could talk. It's something Dipper's never really heard about. According to Bill, they used to grow in the area. But apparently they went extinct after the town started development. 

"So Pine Tree, since you've got a lot of magic potential already, we're not gonna start small. We're gonna go straight for the spells used during battle. But you're going to do horrible starting out, so don't expect me to not be laughing at you this entire time. Got it? Good."

While Dipper did want to come up with some come back, he knew that would get him nowhere currently. So instead, he paid attention to Bill's small lesson on what he had to do, got in battle position, and readied himself. 

"Bring it on, Pine Tree. Lemme see what you've got. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow wow wow
> 
> im just realizing how absolutely rushed this chapter seems. i just dont like having to set up groundwork too much, but i also like having plot. cant really have my cake and eat it too in this situation.
> 
> also, surprise surprise, Dipper's sexually frustrated at a demon
> 
> anyway, comment if you guys want the magic practice scene or not. i was thinking about time skipping a little.


End file.
